Satellite Heart
by EmmaLee Masen
Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH
1. Chapter 1

A short story from Bella's point of view, with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

"_I'm, A Satellite Heart  
>Lost In The Dark.<br>I'm Spun Out So Far,_

_You Stop I Start,_

_But I'll Be True To You,  
>No Matter What You Do,<em>

_Yeah, I'll Be True To You."_

_Satellite Heart- Anya Marina_

_**Chapter One: I Love You**_

**Friday**

I can feel the buzz of life moving around me but I can't interact with it. I am catatonic in my own little world. It is raining today. I can hear the sound of the water pattering against the window pane and drizzling down. Something that would usually be calming like listening to the soft sound of the rain coming down is anything but.

Drip, drop, drip, drop. The rain continues to fall. It makes the repetitive sounds. Drip, drop, drip, drop.

It is times like these where memories of the past come back to haunt me. They keep popping up without invitation and refuse to leave. The simple sound of rain falling is enough to bring back the memory of the first time he said "I Love You".

_May 28__th, __2010_

_My hand felt warm in his even with the chill in the air and the rain continuing to pour on us as we made our way towards the door of my apartment. _

_All of a sudden there was a loss of contact. I turned around to see Edward staring at me with wide eyes. _

"_Edward, it is cold and we are both soaked, come on. Let's go inside." I said with a smile wondering what he was doing just standing there in the rain a few steps away. I have to admit that I was smiling because of the way that Edward could look so effortlessly sexy with his hair dripping wet. I couldn't believe he was really mine._

"_Iloveyou." _

"_Edward, what did you just say?" I paused waiting for a response that wasn't coming. "Come on let's go inside. Please, I am freezing." I said as water dripped off of the ends of my hair as my teeth started to chatter. _

"_I love you." Edward said with a wavering confidence. _

_I looked at him in shock for a minute before I rushed over, and kissed him before I uttered those three words to him for the first time. "I love you, I love you, I love you."_

"_I love you so much Isabella Swan." Edward said before he took my hand and pulled us out of the rain and under the eve of the building. _

Drip, drop, drip, drop. The repetitive sound of the rain falling against the window is nothing but a reminder of his ever-present absence as I sit in my little corner not able to interact with the outside world. People are busy living; I can hear the buzz of life continuing on without me as I continue to stay trapped in my own corner of darkness.

_**Endnote: **_Please let me know what you thought. _Chapter Two: The First Time He Saw Her _will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A short story from Bella's point of view, with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

"_I'm, A Satellite Heart  
>Lost In The Dark.<br>I'm Spun Out So Far,_

_You Stop I Start,_

_But I'll Be True To You,  
>No Matter What You Do,<em>

_Yeah, I'll Be True To You."_

_Satellite Heart- Anya Marina_

_**Chapter Two: The First Time He Saw Her**_

**Saturday**

I can feel his eyes on me. I know I am becoming increasingly delusional with each passing day. He isn't here. He is gone, yet I can feel his presence, his eyes on me. I swear I can feel his eyes on me, a feeling I didn't get the first time we met. But he isn't here, I know that, but there is a small part of me that can feel his presence even though my rational side tells me that he is gone.

The first time I saw Edward Masen Cullen I didn't truly see him, but he saw me. That first day I couldn't feel his eyes on me, but because of one little eight year old boy, I know they were.

_February 17__th__, 2010_

_I am so late, I am so late. Oh god, I am going to get fired. I thought to myself as I grabbed my backpack that held my work clothes and jumped out of my car and rushed into Cullen Orthodontics, my place of work, and went straight towards the break room to change from my school clothes into my scrubs. _

_As soon as I was changed and hopping down the hallway as I was finishing the process of putting my shoes back on I grabbed my time card out of my mouth and swiped in. Thank god, only three minutes late. I can't get fired for that, right? I wondered to myself as I threw my hair into a ponytail and went to grab my first patient of the afternoon. _

_Doctor Cullen was the best boss I had ever had, hell he was responsible for my straight pearly whites. He had been my orthodontist, which is how I landed a job working as an orthodontic tech in his office even though I didn't have a proper technical education to do so. He trained me to do the job so that I could get practical experience in the field while I was in my last semester of finishing bachelor's degree in biology at University of Washington, so with that in the back of my head I knew it was ridiculous to even worry about being fired, but I hated to be late. _

"_Hi, I am Bella, is there something I can help you with" I asked the man leaning against the receptionist desk._

"_I am just waiting for Dr. Cullen." He said and in my rush I took that as he was fine and grabbed my first patient of the day, Riley, and took him to the back to start the process of his monthly adjustment. _

"_Bella?" Riley asked in his small eight year old voice as I had him in his chair waiting on me as I was putting my gloves and mask on._

"_Yes Riley?" He was such a polite boy, probably one of my favorite patients. _

"_That guy at the counter is staring at you and it is making me uncomfortable." Riley said in a matter of fact voice as he pointed towards the reception desk. _

_I turned and looked in the direction of the reception desk to see the back of a head of disheveled bronze hair. _

_I shrugged off Riley's concern as there was no evidence of 'the man at the counter' staring in our direction as I adjusted Riley's chair and started to remove the bands on his braces and taking the wire out before Doctor Cullen would come over to take a look and decide our next step in the process of straightening Riley's teeth. _

I guess Riley wasn't as delusional as I had thought that day. But I am starting to question my own sanity as I can feel his eyes on me now even though the rational part of my brain tells me that he is gone.

Endnote: Please let me know what you thought. _Chapter Three: The First Time She Saw Him _will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A short story from Bella's point of view, with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

"_I'm, A Satellite Heart  
>Lost In The Dark.<br>I'm Spun Out So Far,_

_You Stop I Start,_

_But I'll Be True To You,  
>No Matter What You Do,<em>

_Yeah, I'll Be True To You."_

_Satellite Heart- Anya Marina_

_**Chapter Three: The First Time She Saw Him**_

**Sunday**

"Bella, honey. You have to wake up baby. Please, wake up. I love you." I can feel my heart break a little with the words that my subconscious is conjuring up. I just have to remind myself that it isn't real, he isn't really here.

My hand is tingling today. It is as if he is holding it again. There is a buzz in the air that is stronger than normal and I swear I can hear him whispering in my ear as the tingling sensation in my in my hand starts to rapidly increase. I can feel his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the back of my hand, but he isn't here. He is a figment of my imagination.

_February 19__th__, 2010_

"_Bella?" Doctor Cullen called from his office. _

"_Yes?" I asked as I rounded the corner and peaked into his office. _

_Instead of being met with the usual sight of my boss staring at his computer screen looking over charts and images, I was met with a pair of beautiful green eyes looking right at me._

"_What was that Dr. Cullen?" I asked having just tuned him out as I stared into the beautiful green eyes that didn't drop their gaze. _

"_I would like you to meet my youngest son Edward; Edward, this is Bella my future boss." He stated with a cheeky smile as I learned the name that belonged to the beautiful pair of green eyes that I couldn't look away from. _

"_Future boss?" Edward asked not knowing the inside joke Doctor Cullen and I had. _

"_Oh yes, Bella is going to buy the practice when she graduates and hire me back to work until I decide to fully retire." He said with a wink. Doctor Cullen had not so subtly been trying to get me to agree to take over his practice when I graduate as 'he was getting up there in age and ready for retirement,' not my words, completely his. _

"_Ah, well I really should get going, I have a class in half an hour. It was nice to meet you Bella." Edward said as he made a move to stand. _

"_I actually have to go too; I will be back in an hour after lunch for our afternoon jam-packed with patients." I said from my spot leaning against the door frame. "It was nice to meet you too Edward." I said feeling heat in my cheeks. _

"_Have a good lunch Bella, and Edward we will see you for dinner tonight, yes?" Doctor Cullen asked his beautiful son. _

"_Yes, I will be there at six after my last class." Edward said as his father nodded in agreement to the plans for the night. _

_With those final words Edward walked out of his father's office past me leaving me with a smile, the image of his green eyes burned into my brain, and finally a tingle in my hand as his hand brushed mine for the first time as he walked by out of his father's office. _

That was the first time I really saw Edward Cullen and the first time he left me with tingles in my hand from a simple touch of his hand.

Endnote: Please let me know what you thought. _Chapter Four: The First Time He Asked _will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A short story from Bella's point of view, with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

"_I'm, A Satellite Heart  
>Lost In The Dark.<br>I'm Spun Out So Far,_

_You Stop I Start,_

_But I'll Be True To You,  
>No Matter What You Do,<em>

_Yeah, I'll Be True To You."_

_Satellite Heart- Anya Marina_

_**Chapter Four: The First Time He Asked**_

**Monday**

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard being asked in the background. Everything feels as if it is off in the distance. Today I have noticed a regular beeping pattern. It was annoying at first, but it has become a comfortable hum in the background throughout the day. Steady as a heartbeat, but every once in a while it speeds up for a while, usually when my hand starts to tingle before it slows to its regular pace again.

The beeping reminds me of the constant beeping sound of the x-ray machine at Doctor Cullen's office as it goes around and gets the pano x-ray of the patient's head, but most importantly the jaw and teeth.

_February 23__rd__, 2010_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. The pano x-ray was almost done on my new patient Maddie._

_I heard the sound of a throat clearing behind me. I turned and I saw a familiar set of green eyes looking in my direction. _

"_Bella, have you seen my dad?" Edward asked fidgeting. _

"_Uh, his office maybe?" I said without much confidence not knowing where Doctor Cullen was at the moment. _

"_Thanks." He said and started to walk off towards his father's office as I turned my attention back to my patient that was staring at me expectant like as the machine had finished taking the x-ray. _

_I helped Maddie out of the set-up and sent her back to her seat so that I could save the x-ray image that popped up on the computer screen. _

"_Bella?" I heard Edward behind me._

"_Yes?" I asked as I turned around to greet him. _

"_?" He asked in a rushed voice. _

"_I'm sorry?" I didn't catch what he had muttered._

"_Would you like to go out with me this Friday night?" He asked slowly._

"_Um. I—I..." I muttered incoherently. _

"_Bella, did you get Maddie's x-rays saved?" Doctor Cullen asked from the treatment room interrupting my incoherence. _

"_Yeah." I squeaked out in response to Doctor Cullen's question. "I have to get back to work." I said to Edward as I walked past him never answering his question. _

Endnote: Please let me know what you thought. _Chapter Five: The First Time She Said Yes _will be coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A short story from Bella's point of view, with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Five: The First Time She Said Yes**_

**Tuesday**

I can hear the sound of papers flipping and people talking. Whatever they are talking about makes no sense to me. Just ramblings of numbers and abbreviations that make no sense to me, but if I am being honest I don't care all that much to figure out what they mean.

All I can say is the annoying sound of pages flipping is getting on my last nerve. Violent page flipping. Like someone is highly irritated or nervous, I am not sure which.

_February 25__th__, 2010_

_I am standing in Doctor Cullen's office watching him flip through one of his books looking for some random number that he can't remember that is driving him insane. And he is making me stand here and wait for him to find it. I was fine with it at first thinking it would only take him a couple seconds, but he has now flipped randomly though the book three times. Did I mention that it is over 1000 pages of text that he is flipping through like a mad man? Yeah, I have been standing here a while and I am sure that our patient's mother doesn't care about the exact statistic that he is looking for. _

"_Doctor Cullen?" I asked quietly. _

"_Yes Bella?" He asked with his eyes still glued on the page of his book. _

"_I am just going to go finish up Elizabeth's adjustment, same wires and singles?" I asked. _

"_Sounds perfect. I will be out in a minute." He said thumbing through a few pages. _

_With that I made my way out of his office and back towards the treatment room. As I was walking back to the treatment room I felt a buzz in my pocket. _

_Damn it, I had forgotten my phone in my pocket again. I hated having it on me in the event that I sprayed water all over myself or I ended up wet for some other reason. I don't have the funds to replace my phone if something like that were to happen so I always leave it in my locker. _

_Since I knew that no one could see I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open to find that I had a new text message. I assumed it was from my roommate, Alice. When I opened it I was correct in my assumption. _

_Dinner tonight at Pete's 7pm. Nonnegotiable. - A_

_I rolled my eyes and started to reply to her message that I would be there but before I could hit send I was hitting a firm body that grabbed on to me before I fell flat on my ass. _

"_Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked as I looked up at him and felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I was feeling completely mortified and at the same time wondering why he was spending so much time at his father's office all of a sudden when he had never once visited in the past year I had worked here, but he had already been in three times over the past week. _

"_Yes, I am fine." I answered as I lowered my head and rushed off towards the treatment room and away from my immediate embarrassment. _

Endnote: Please let me know what you thought. _Chapter Six: The First Time They Danced _will be coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A short story from Bella's point of view, with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Six: The First Time They Danced**_

**Tuesday Mid-Afternoon**

Tap. Tap. Tap. The incessant sound of a pencil tapping against a hard surface was the only thing I could focus on. It sounded like the moment in a concert when the drummer takes a solo that you wish they hadn't. Just a ton of annoying banging.

_February 25__th__, 2010_

_Pete's 7:15pm_

"_You are late." Alice said with her stony glare._

"_Would you have preferred that I came in my scrubs?" I asked Alice with a smirk knowing that would get me out of trouble; Alice had many times referred to my scrubs as 'the spawn of Satan'. 'They give you no shape; you should be showing off your body instead of hiding it in those dreadful scrubs.' _

"_Fine, you win. Emmett and Rose have our table over in the corner, I will be right back." She said pointing to her phone over the noise of the house band playing in the background. _

"_Hey Em, Rose. How are you guys?" I asked my friends. Rose had come to pick me up one day after work when my car was getting it's winter tires put on back in November and it just so happened that I had been chatting with Emmett when she arrived, and as they say: the rest is history. _

"_Bella, you didn't tell us that you finally met Edward 'stick up my pretentious ass' Cullen." Emmett joked._

"_Oh, yeah. He has been in the office a couple times over the past week." I said trying to keep my calm and play it off as if it were nothing. _

"_Oh, she likes him! Alice was right!" Rose squealed. _

"_Rose, shut up." I hissed at her._

"_Oh my god Bella, if you marry Edward and I marry Emmett we will officially be sisters. Get on that one, he has a nice ass and if he is anything like the other Cullen men then you will be completely satisfied." Rose whispered in my ear after I took my seat next to her. _

"_Rose, I really don't want to hear about Emmett's package again." I said taking her drink from her and downing it; she was an honest and horny drunk. I didn't feel like listening to the details of their sex life again, the last time was traumatic enough, honestly I think the worst part of that evening had been Esme's drunk ramblings. There is nothing worse than going to work with a hangover after a girl's night and not being able to do anything but stare at your boss's package the whole day. _

"_I am going to the ladies room. I will be right back." I said as I stood from my seat and headed towards the small hallway where the washrooms were stuffed. _

_Just as I entered the poorly lit hallway I could see someone down a ways making their way towards me. _

"_I'm sorry." I said as the body and I came face to face, me then realizing it was Edward._

"_Bella?" Edward asked as he pulled us out of the middle of the hall as someone passed by. _

"_The one and only." I said, immediately feeling stupid. _

"_Do you want to dance?" Edward blurted ending with a half smile._

"_Sure." I said with a smile as he took my hand, sending a shock through my body, as he led us towards the dance floor at Pete's. _

**Endnote: Let me know what you thought. **_**Chapter Seven: The First Time He Met The Chief **_**will be coming soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

A short story from Bella's point of view, with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Seven: The First Time He Met the Chief**_

**Wednesday**

"Chief Swan," I could hear his voice, talking to my father. "I will let you have some time with her." I hear him say as the tingles in my hand started to dissipate. He is always on my mind, I thought I saw a forever for the two of us, but it is slowly starting to fade no matter how hard I fight to hold on to the last bits of hope.

_March 21__st__, 2010_

"_Hey Edward, I was just calling to remind you about dinner with my dad tonight for his 50__th__ birthday, I am heading over early to finish up cooking, I will send you the address again. See you later, bye." I said to his voicemail knowing that Edward was in class when I called._

_I made my way over to my childhood house and let myself in and wondered into the kitchen with the bags of food for the dinner tonight. I moved out of my father's house over the previous summer to be closer to campus and I felt bad for leaving him alone, but it was time for the bird to fly, so to speak. _

_As I was putting the finishing touches on the salad to go with the lasagna for dinner I heard a car pull into the driveway and sure enough it was the Chief himself in his cruiser. Intimidation: that is why he had brought the cruiser home tonight knowing that Edward would be coming to meet him for the first time. _

_I laughed and shook my head; my father thought I wouldn't put two and two together. The cruiser was a visible reminder for Edward of the power that Charlie had. _

"_Happy birthday, dad." I said as I gave my dad a tight hug. _

"_So, when am I going to meet the boy that has stolen all of my baby girl's free time? I was shocked that you remembered my birthday." Charlie joked as he freed me from his embrace. _

"_He will be here in a bit; he had his lab from 3-6 tonight that he couldn't get one of the other T.A.'s to cover."_

"_Well he better hurry up, I want to meet the boy that has stolen my baby girl's heart." Charlie said as I looked at him in confusion. "I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him, you aren't fooling anybody." _

_I think I may love him. I thought to myself as Charlie and I both turned to look out the window to see Edward pull up._

"_Well, I see he drives a safe car." Charlie said before turning and walking towards the living room, giving Edward a little bit of approval off the bat. _

"_Hey." I said as I opened the door and wrapped myself up in Edward's arms. _

"_Hey to you too. I missed you today." Edward whispered in my ear. _

_I released myself from Edward's embrace and walked into the living room dragging him along with me to where my dad was sitting in his chair with a beer watching the game. _

"_Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my dad Charlie."_

"_Chief Swan," Edward said extending his hand to my father. _

"_Call me Charlie," From that moment and the smile on my dad's face at Edward's pale one, I knew that they would get along just fine. _

_Endnote: Let me know what you thought. Chapter Eight: The First Time He Saw Her Cry will be coming soon. _


	8. Chapter 8

A short story from Bella's point of view, with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Eight: The First Time He Saw Her Cry**_

**Wednesday**

Excitement. The emotion you feel as your pulse starts to race when you think you are about to receive an immeasurable amount of joy.

A broken heart and the sick feeling in your stomach. That is the feeling when all those hopes and dreams come crashing down, when that thing that you were so excited for slips out of your fingers and you start to lose all hope.

The tingles come and go. The excitement and the rush of elated emotion come with the tingles and the sick feeling in my stomach soon follows when the tingles dissipate all too quickly and I never once get a glimpse of his messy bronze hair.

_March 25__th__, 2010_

_ "Bella, stop freaking out and just open it already." Edward said to me with a twinkle in his eyes as I held the package that would determine the next step in my life._

_ "I can't. You open it." I said shoving the package towards him. _

_ Shaking his head and chuckling with his arms crossed was a sign that I was going to have to break down and open the package myself. _

_ I shoved my trembling finger under the corner of the envelope and ripped it open as I held my breath. _

_ I pulled out a few sheets of paper and started to read silently to myself. _

Dear Ms. Isabella Swan,

We are sorry to inform you that…

_That is where I stopped reading and a lone tear slid down my cheek. _

_ Within seconds the papers were being pulled out of my hands, he was wrapping me in my favorite vice grip, and I was blubbering like a baby as I saw all of my hopes and dreams for the future becoming distant and unattainable. _

_ "Shhh…" Edward cooed while rubbing soothing circles on my back as I continued to cry as it felt like my world was crashing down around me and I was loosing all control. _

_Nearly perfect grades and hours upon hours of experience and that wasn't enough to make it into the dental program at University of Washington. I had been rejected and told that I wasn't good enough. _

_ The rush of excitement picturing the words 'you're accepted' and the phone call to my dad to tell him that his little girl had done it, were replaced with the sinking feeling in my stomach and the feeling of heartbreak as I knew I would have to let the people most important to me know that I wasn't good enough. _

Endnote: Let me know what you thought. _Chapter_ _Nine: The First Time She Felt Alone. _


	9. Chapter 9

A short story from Bella's point of view, with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Nine: The First Time She Felt Alone**_

**Thursday Morning**

Today there have been no tingles, no little glimmers of hope. No words from the background breaking through. Just darkness and silence.

_March 29__th__, 2010_

"_Bella, open the damn envelope." Alice stated with her hands on her hips and a harsh expression on her face. _

_I was wearing pajamas and laying in my bed with the television tuned to some random television show and a littering of empty candy wrappers on the floor, the bed, hidden in the nightstand, and a empty carton of Ben and Jerry's along with a empty bottle of wine jammed under the bed. Yes, I was in a very self loathing mood._

_ I hadn't been out of bed over the past two days except to replenish my stash, and all that consisted of was opening the door to the delivery boy and paying him for the things I had ordered to be delivered from the grocery store. _

_ I hadn't picked up my phone, gotten the mail, or answered a single worried text message that had come my way. _

_ Those things I had done are the reason why Alice has used her emergency key to my apartment and why she is standing in my room looking around in disgust holding my mail giving me the kick in the ass that I didn't want, but I knew deep down that I needed. _

_ "Why would I want to open another rejection letter, Alice?" I said as I popped another piece of chocolate into my mouth. _

_ "Stop the woe is me act, Bella, it isn't the least bit attractive." Alice said as she started to open the envelope. _

_ "You know opening someone else's mail is a federal offense." _

_ "Dear Ms. Isabella Swan-" Alice started to read as she glanced up at me from the papers she held in her hand. _

_ "We are proud to announce that you have been accepted into the Class of 2014 Doctor of Dental Surgery Program at Oregon Health and Sciences University." Alice said in a monotone as I gaped at her. _

_ "Let me see that." I said as I got up on my knees and reached for the paper. _

_ As I read the words it all started to sink in. Oregon Health and Sciences. Portland, Oregon. Hours away from my life. My dad, Edward, my friends, everything was here in Seattle. I was going to have to leave it all and move away. _

_ Excitement- at the thought of my dreams coming back into view. _

_Heartache- in the thought of having to say goodbye. _

Endnote: Let me know what you thought. _Chapter_ _Ten: The First Time They Fought. _


	10. Chapter 10

A short story from Bella's point of view, with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Ten: The First Time They Fought**_

**Thursday Evening**

The point in a movie where the characters are worn out and worried and just on the brink of collapse is all I can hear taking place around me. The sound of angry words laced with worry being spewed at those who don't deserve them. But that is how we operate; we take our worries and frustrations out on those that are close and readily available.

_June 27__th__, 2010_

_Edward. He is staring at me with blazing eyes as I am sure I am doing the same to him. It has been about three months since I learned of my acceptance to dental school at OHSU and my rejection from UW, and nothing seems to have been going right since. _

"_I don't get why you won't talk to me Bella." Edward stated exasperated as he ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. _

"_I—because I can't." And that is the truth, I can't. It has been a little less than a month since Edward and I confessed our love for each other and since then, my biggest fear has been losing him. _

"_You can't?" He asked, eyes blazing. "That is rich Bella." _

"_What do you expect me to say, Edward?" I yelled at him. _

"_Anything. I just expect you to open your mouth and say something." _

"_I don't think I want this anymore." I said as my eyes started to well up with tears. _

"_This? You don't want this anymore? Are you breaking up with me Bella?" Edward asked as I could see the hurt forming in his eyes._

"_No. Dental school." _

"_Why would you say something like that Bella?" Edward muttered. "You have wanted to be an orthodontist since you were in the 8__th__ grade, why would you want to give it all up now, everything you have accomplished?" _

"_Because I found something that means more to me than all of that." I said not fully believing the words. Was I really willing to give everything I had dreamed of for my future to stay in Seattle where things were comfortable?_

"_Bella what could possibly be more important than your future?" Edward asked with a hint of disapproval lacing his expression. _

"_You." _

"_Bella, I will not be the reason you don't go to school. You will hate me for it later, you will go to school, and we will visit each other as often as humanly possible. It will all work out in the end; you just have to believe in us." Edward said as he pulled me in. _

"_I'm scared." I whispered into Edward's chest. _

"_Me too." He said rubbing soothing circles on my back. _

Endnote: Let me know what you thought. _Chapter_ _Eleven: The First Time They Said Goodbye. _


	11. Chapter 11

A short story from Bella's point of view, with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Eleven: The First Time They Said Goodbye**_

**Friday Morning**

The sound of sniffling and tears falling is something that has always made my heart clinch. As I hear the sound of sniffling coming from beside me, but also sounding muffled and out in the distance I can feel my heart start to physically hurt. I have never been good with tears, sadness, or goodbyes, and I am sure that is something that would never change or get easier with time.

_August 14__th__, 2010_

_ I was standing in my apartment looking around at the barren walls and empty floors. I had emptied my whole life out of the apartment; it was as if I had never even been there. I had not left a single smudge; I had cleansed the apartment of myself. _

_ I took one last look around before walking out of the door for the final time. I walked down a single flight of stairs and found my going away party there waiting for me. Today it was just Edward and my dad, I had already had the going away tears last night with Alice and Rose. _

_ My dad gave a half smile as I walked over towards my car. _

_ "You got everything Bells?" He asked as he shifted his weight. _

_ "Yup, I have everything, I guess I am ready to go." I said looking down at my feet as I kicked at a pebble. _

_ "I am gonna miss you. Be back for Thanksgiving?" My dad asked as I looked back up from my feet. _

_ "Yeah, I won't be able to come home all that often, probably just holidays." I said knowing that my schedule would be very demanding. _

_ "Well, I have to get to work. Let me know when you arrive in Portland." Charlie said as he pulled me in and gave me one last hug while placing a fatherly kiss on the top of my head before walking over to his truck and driving away leaving me with Edward to say goodbye. _

_ As soon as my dad had driven out of sight I grabbed Edward and held on for dear life as the tears started to fall. "I am going to miss you so much." I said in between gasping breaths. _

_ "I will be in Portland next Thursday evening and then you can tell me all about your first week and tell me about how you didn't even miss me." Edward said trying to lighten the mood. _

_ I let out a small chuckle through my tears. "Never. I already miss you." I paused and placed a small kiss on Edward's chest. "I love you." _

_ "I love you too." And with those words Edward was opening my car door with a hard expression trying not to break the strong and in control façade as he held the door and I took my seat and got ready to drive away from everything I had ever known and towards a new chapter of my life. _

Endnote: Let me know what you thought. _Chapter_ _Twelve: The First Time He Knew_


	12. Chapter 12

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Twelve: The First Time He Knew**_

**Friday Evening- Edward POV**

When everything is fucked up and we feel as if it is beyond repair we start to look back at the good times. Times when it was better to remind ourselves why we are living through this agony. We are hoping for something to change, to get better, so we use the past as something to push us forward and keep us from falling apart all together.

_September 9__th__, 2010_

_I had never been a fan of my father's home office however that is where I currently was waiting for him to join me so we could talk. This office had been the place of many converstations between my father and I, most I wished had never happened. _

_My father entered the room just as my eyes were skimming his many degrees that hung on the wall. _

_"Edward, what can I do for you?" My father asked as he took a seat at his desk making me feel like I back in the middle school principles office getting scolded about mouthing off to a teacher and my 'offensive vocabulary'. _

_"I was wondering if I could have Grandmother Elizabeth's ring." I stated in a rushed tone as I could see a smile spreading across my father's face. _

_"I guess I owe your mother a night on the town and dancing." My father said with a smile spreading across his face. "Your mother bet me when you called that you were going to ask for Elizabeth's ring for Bella." Carlisle said as he handed over the white gold band with a solitaire diamond after pulling it out of the top drawer of his desk. "You are a lucky man, Bella is a wonderful woman." The ring was simple and suited Bella perfectly._

_As I held the ring in my hand I knew that Bella and I were ready for this step. The only things stopping me from proposing to Bella in that moment were the state boundary line between Oregon and Washington, and the fact that everything had to be perfect when I did ask Bella to spend the rest of her life as my wife, best friend and lover. _

_"Thank you dad. I love her so much." I said as I looked up from the ring that I would soon be placing on Bella's finger. _

_"I know you do. Now make her a Cullen so that I have someone with the family name to hand my practice down to since neither of my sons decided to follow in my footsteps." Carlisle said with a light laugh as I placed the ring back in the box until I was ready to ask Bella to marry me. _

Endnote: Let me know what you thought. _Chapter_ _Thirteen: The First Time He Visited _will be coming soon (backtracking and returning to B's POV).


	13. Chapter 13

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Thirteen: The First Time He Visited**_

**Saturday**

Has common courtesy flown completely out of the window? People never detach themselves from the ringing of their cell phones and buzzing alerting them of an incoming text message. When did we get so dependant on these buzzing machines?

_August 21__st__, 2010_

"_Edward, I told you not to call me while you are driving." I said into my phone forgoing a friendly hello as I was walking into my new kitchen to drop off my dirty dishes into the sink. _

"_Is it acceptable if I told you that I am not driving at the moment?" He asked and I could just tell he was smirking. _

"_If the car is in gear you are driving." I said defiantly having heard about way too many car accident occurrences because of cell phones from my father. _

"_What if I told you I was parked and standing outside of a door." He asked. _

"_I would call you a liar unless you drove over 100 miles per hour from Seattle to Portland as you just texted me half an hour ago telling me you were on your way." _

"_Open your door." I heard him say as I walked towards the door of my apartment as my heart started to race with excitement. _

_I opened the door to be greeted by my very sexy boyfriend standing in front of me wearing a shit eating grin. I dropped my phone and squealed like a child as I shoved myself into Edward's arms inhaling his smell and clutching at him with no plans of letting go in the near future. _

_It had been less than a week but it had been mostly miserable, especially when out of class with no real plans. I had gone to classes, come home and moped, talked to Edward on the phone until I fell asleep almost every night and then I started the cycle all over again with massive amounts of studying mashed into every free second I had. A week in and I was already studying and cramming information like finals were tomorrow morning. _

"_Bella, I missed you so much." Edward said as he peppered me with kisses. _

"_I missed you too." I said as I lifted my head to place a kiss on his lips. _

"_Tell me all about your first week!" Edward said as he pulled back and looked at me with his bright green eyes. _

"_So, on the first day of class I met this girl named Angela…" I began the story of my first week of school and my new friend that had made this week bearable without Edward as she forced me out of my bubble and made my dislike for Portland a little less. I had already told Edward most of this story, but he was here and I had promised that I would tell him about my first week in great detail when he came to visit. _

Endnote: Let me know what you thought. _Chapter_ _Fourteen: The First Time She Saw Him Cry _will be coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Fourteen: The First Time She Saw Him Cry**_

**Saturday Evening**

"Jesus Fucking Christ." The loud shout came from off in a distance laced with agony.

_August 22__nd__, 2010_

_I woke in bed to a muffled curse and the sound of someone hopping around. I looked to my nightstand and saw that it read 1:23am. I reached over and turned on my lamp to reveal Edward at the foot of my bed hopping up and down holding his foot. _

"_Edward?" I asked as he looked up at me. "Are you crying?" I asked as I saw his wet cheeks. _

"_Don't laugh at me, Bella. Your bed jumped out and brutally attacked my toe." Edward stated as the hopping stopped and his foot was securely on the ground as he wiped away the tears from under his eyes. _

_I got up and crawled my way to the end of the bed still laughing so that I was nearly level with Edward. "I am sure it did." I said as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me for a kiss._

"_It did." Edward said as he pecked my lips. _

"_Want me to kiss it better?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_I know something else I would rather you kiss." He said with a smirk. _

"_Is that so?" I asked, as I lifted his tee-shirt and he removed it the rest of the way, tossing it aside._

"_Mmmhmmm right here." He said touching his lips. _

_I kissed his lips. "Anywhere else?" I asked, feeling quite brave and in control of the current situation. _

"_I would say here-" He said as he took our hands and placed them over his racing heart. "But-"_

_I cut him off, kissing him with everything that I had inside of me trying to let him know how much I loved him. As I deepened the kiss we made our way so that we were laying down in bed as we continued to communicate our love for one another._

_Endnote: Let me know what you thought. Chapter 15: The First Time He Left will be coming soon. _


	15. Chapter 15

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Fifteen: The First Time He Left**_

**Sunday Morning**

Heart pounding. Nerve racking. Gut Wrenching. Lonely. Alone.

_August 26, 2010 _

"_I love you so much." I whispered into Edward's damp tee-shirt in-between hiccups from the emotional crying I had been doing all morning._

"_I love you too." Edward said as he was gently prying my hands off of his shirt. "I really have to leave if I am going to make it back home before dark." Edward whispered gently as he pulled back a bit. _

"_Call me when you get back to Seattle?" I asked as I pulled back so we were just holding hands as I wiped under my eyes. _

"_Of course." Edward smiled before he leaned down and kissed my forehead. _

"_Okay, don't forget to drop the care package off with my dad for me." I said as Edward sat down in the driver's seat of his car. _

"_I won't, and I promise not to eat all of the cookies." Edward grinned as he pulled out one of my cookies and took a bite. _

"_Good, I don't want you getting all fat on me." I grinned as I shut Edward's door and leaned down to say goodbye through the window. _

"_I will see you in a week and a half." I smiled sadly trying to hide my disappointment that it would be 10 long days before I would see Edward again. "Okay, you better go and don't forget to call me as soon as you get back to Seattle." I said trying to hold back the tears from starting up again. _

_I stood and watched as Edward pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road until I could no longer see his car. After I realized that he was completely out of sight and not turning back I went back into my apartment, pulled out the pair of pajama pants and a tee-shirt that I stole out of his bag and switched into the clothes that smelt like him. _

_After wondering around aimlessly snacking on too many chocolate chip cookies and sniffing his shirt like an addict every chance I could, I grabbed my laptop and switched it on to do something other than sit and wallow while I waited for the phone call that told me that he made it back to Seattle safely. _

_A few hours and a couple random youtube video later my phone chirped with Edward's ringtone and my face lit up with a smile as I answered my phone. _

_Endnote: Let me know what you thought. Chapter 16: The First Time the Rain Fell will be coming soon. _


	16. Chapter 16

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Sixteen: The Time the Rain Fell**_

**Sunday Afternoon**

Silence. Why is it that when you need them to say something they choose to say nothing. The silence has always hurt more than anything else.

_September 13__th__, 2010 _

_Is everything okay? – B _

_I texted Edward because the good morning text message that I usually received by now had yet to arrive and I was a little worried. _

_Yes and no. It's complicated and I don't really feel like talking about it but thanks for caring. - E_

_Why does it feel like you are being distant and breaking up with me? –B_

_I just need some time to think and deal with a few things. –E_

_I didn't text back after I got that last text message. Instead I threw my phone across the room, grabbed my ipod and turned it onto some of the most depressing music on my ipod and I laid down in my bed and just stared at the ceiling for a while until I realized that a lone tear was falling down my cheek and blending into my hair. _

_It was at that moment that I couldn't hold in the tears anymore and curled up in the fetal position and held my aching chest as I let it all out. _

_After a while of crying I fell asleep and later woke up to the sound of a loud knocking coming from the outside of my apartment. _

_I got up wiping under my eyes trying to get rid of the mascara that was surely smeared under my eyes from crying myself asleep and opened the door to find Edward standing there looking at me with bloodshot looking eyes and tears falling down his face. _

"_Edward?" I said straightening up taking in his appearance. _

_He grabbed me and started to really cry as he mumbled incoherently. _

"_What?" I asked wishing that I hadn't heard what I thought that last word was. _

"_Your dad told me." He said looking down at me with a scared expression. "Is it true?" He asked. _

"_Yes. I didn't want you to find out this way. He promised he wouldn't say anything. I wanted to tell you in person." _

"_Why didn't you tell me? I could have been there for you?" _

"_Because I was afraid that it would change everything. I just wanted to pretend it wasn't true. And I didn't want you looking at me like you are now." _

"_Bella, I love you and this changes nothing. I will always be there for you. No matter what." He said as he pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back in soft circles. _

"_How do you feel?" He asked timidly. _

"_Fine. I feel fine." I stated unevenly. It was a lie. I had been an emotional wreck over the past two weeks. _

_The day after Edward left I had a doctor's appointment set up, just a normal check-up. It was supposed to be just my normal in and out visit but it turned into anything but. _

"_I don't have cancer." I whispered. _

"_But-"_

"_No buts, I don't have cancer. I am healthy. Okay?" _

"_Okay," He whispered as he sat us down on the couch in silence and just stared ahead as I clung onto him for dear life. _

_I, Isabella Swan have stage one ovarian cancer. _

_Endnote: Let me know what you thought. Chapter 17: The First Time He Felt Broken will be coming soon. _


	17. Chapter 17

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**EDWARD POV (Our Exception To The General Rule Number Two)**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: The First Time He Felt Broken**_

**Sunday Evening**

There is a distinct feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you are told something that truly makes you believe that nothing else could ever be worse than what you are being told. But don't lie to yourself. It can always get worse.

_September 13__th__, 2010 _

_The previous night I talked to Charlie for a brief moment on the phone letting him know that I needed to talk to him. He suggested breakfast at his place, I countered at a local diner, but he said he would rather be in the comfort of his own home if he was going to have this conversation with me. _

_I had no clue what he meant by that, but since I was planning on asking his permission to ask Bella to marry me, I was going to do things his way no matter how odd it seemed. _

_I parked in the chief's driveway and got out of my car, and put my hand in the pocket that held the ring I was going to propose to Bella with. _

_After taking a few even breaths I walked up to the door and knocked waiting for the chief to welcome me in. _

"_Edward." Charlie said as he opened the door with a somber expression on his face. _

"_Sir." I said in return, still not comfortable with calling him by his first name as he has told me many times to do. _

"_I am glad she finally told you. Did she tell you what the doctor's said? She didn't share many of those details." The Chief was thoroughly confusing me. _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked as I set the cup of coffee down that he had handed me. _

"_Jesus." The chief said as he turned around and refused to make eye contact. _

"_After your last visit Bella went to the doctor. She has been going every year since she was seventeen for check-ups." Charlie started obviously feeling quite uncomfortable given the look on his face. _

"_I am going to skip the details because they make me uncomfortable. I am going to be blunt and just say it." Charlie said, and then took a deep breath. "Bella has cancer." He ripped off the band-aid. _

_I stared at him with wide eyes and before I knew it I was blurting "I came here to ask your permission to ask Bella to marry me." I stared straight ahead just past the Chief's head and took deep even calculated breaths as I digested that what I thought was a breakfast to ask permission to marry his daughter, turned into him telling me that the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with has cancer. _

_Endnote: Let me know what you thought. Chapter 17: The First Time She Saw a Future will be coming soon. _


	18. Chapter 18

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Edward's POV**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: The First Time He Got Sick**_

**Monday at Dawn**

The sun is just starting to rise. You see the break of dawn, it is full of vibrant colors that streak the sky. Somehow it brings hope.

Peace. Calm. Hope.

The disappointment that it is just another day soon creeps up and the hope, the calm, the peace, it all rapidly dissipates into worry, fear, and discontent.

_September 17__th__, 2010 _

_It is 4 in the fucking morning; I am wide awake and breathing in the scent of Bella's hair. She is asleep next to me. The smell of her hair is calming. It is Bella. The smell of strawberries has become my favorite scent over the past months. _

_I look over at the clock and see that it is now five after four and I need to wake Bella so that she can shower. She said she wanted to have time to shower before we head out. However, I don't want to wake her up too early as she won't be able to eat anything before we leave._

_First they punish you with surgery, and then they tell you that you need to check into the hospital at the crack of dawn, and then they tell you not to eat or drink anything. Seriously? I think they try to make surgery the most annoying process in the world. _

_I wait five more minutes before I gently wake up Bella. We have to leave for the hospital in just over half an hour to check in on time so this will give her enough time to shower, but not enough time to think about eating anything before we rush out the door. _

_She grunts and whines when I gently kiss her lips and tell her it is time to wake up. She has never been a morning person. _

_Eventually with enough encouragement, she gets out of bed and walks like a zombie into the bathroom and turns on the shower. _

_I sit on the bed and look out the window of Bella's bedroom. It is dark, just like my mood. _

_She elected to stay in Portland and have surgery here rather than go back to Seattle. I took a leave of absence from school and a few of my fellow graduate students are taking over my classes while I stay here in Portland with Bella. _

_I will lose time and progress on my thesis and I will have to spend another year student teaching and working on my masters since I elected to take the rest of the semester off. However, it is more important to be here with her rather than worry about the extra time it will take me to graduate. _

_Bella finishes in the shower and I take my turn quickly while she dries her hair just outside the shower. She has been quiet, but so have I. _

_I get out and dry off. After a bit we are headed out the door and getting into my car. I am driving my Bella to get sliced open to have pieces of her body chopped out. They say this will save her. She only has stage one. Just be thankful it isn't stage three cancer, I tell myself. _

_I breathe deeply and we drive in silence. We check in and fill out some paperwork consenting to surgery. They call Bella's name. We follow the nurse to a small room where they give Bella a gown to put on and a pregnancy test to take. _

_The pregnancy test is just a formality. She isn't pregnant and with the reason why she is here it isn't possible. But it is a formality and she will take it anyway to rule out the possibility for the hospital so that they feel better about the fact that they know that they aren't cutting open a pregnant woman. _

_The test is just a reminder of what we will never have. This surgery is taking away our possibility to have children in the future. My mother suggested adoption, but I am not sold on the idea quite yet. _

_The nurse comes back and confirms that Bella isn't pregnant before she starts to place an I.V. in Bella's arm. After a while she gets it in and then tells me that I am welcome to come with Bella to the anesthesia room where they will administer the drugs to start the process of getting her ready for surgery. _

_I walk along with Bella, she is squeezing my hand and I fear it will fall off by the time she decides to let go. She is scared. I am scared. She wants her dad, I can see it in her eyes, but she understands that he couldn't come this morning but will be here when she wakes up. _

_The nurse tells me that they are ready to take Bella into the operating room; she has been nodding in and out for a bit, they will finish putting her under in the room. _

_Another nurse comes to take me to the waiting room. I am feeling nauseous as they wheel Bella in the opposite direction. I ask where the restroom is. _

_She gives me directions and goes back to work. I walk into the bathroom at a slightly rushed pace, I slam open the single stall door and start to vomit anything and everything in my stomach. _

_I pull myself to my feet feeling defeated, I walk over to the sink and splash some water on my face. _

_I walk out of the restroom, towards the waiting room. There are windows. The sun is just starting to rise. It is dawn. My family is sitting in the waiting room, waiting. _

_Charlie is reading the newspaper. Emmett and Rose are talking and sipping on coffee. Alice is fast asleep using Jasper as a pillow. My mother is looking at me with worried eyes while my father is holding her hand trying to be a calming influence. _

_They are scared but they have hope. They have hope that she will be better and we will have our happily ever after. _

_Endnote: Let me know what you thought. Chapter 19: The First She Saw a Future will be coming soon. _


	19. Chapter 19

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Nineteen: The First Time She Saw a Future**_

**Monday at Dawn**

Groggy.

In and out.

Dry throat.

Burning eyes.

Bright lights.

Squeeze eyes shut.

Out.

_September 17__th__, 2010 _

_I can feel nothing. I know I have just woken up from surgery, but it takes me a minute to get there and remember that I am in the hospital. _

_I open my eyes and I see a pair of brown eyes, identical to mine, staring directly at me with a look of worry that soon turns to relief as the eyes realize that I am awake. My dad, he is sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed in the recovery room with me. No one else is here. _

"_Hey, honey." My dad says as he scoots a little closer to me. I blink rapidly, still trying to adjust my eyes to the bright lights in the room. _

_I smile. My throat feels like it is on fire. I really need something to drink, to wet my dry mouth. "Water?" My request is barely audible. _

"_Edward went to grab some coffee and was going to grab some water for when you woke up. He should be back in a minute." My dad offers, letting me know that Edward is still here. He didn't decide that I was too much trouble and walk away while I was in surgery getting my womanhood ripped out of my body. _

_Do I wish he had left? Things would certainly be easier for him if he did. _

_I close my eyes and try to think of how to tell him he would be so much better without me. I am broken. I am defective. I will never be able to give him the family he deserves to have. My heart hurts and feels like it is being ripped out of my chest at the thought of him walking away. But I know that is what would be best for him, deep down, I believe that he can do better and have a better life then one that he would have to settle for with me. _

_A lone tear escapes and I wipe it away. My dad doesn't say anything. _

_A while later, I am not sure how much later, I wake up. I turn and look to my side. There isn't a head of short brown hair; there is now a mess of bronze hair. Edward is in the chair next to the bed, hunched over in an uncomfortable position asleep. _

_I pull my hand from his, the stretching to reach his is making my muscles tense and it is awkward and uncomfortable. As soon as my hand is free, Edward's drops, the unexpected motion wakes him. _

"_You're awake!" He says with a smile. _

_I return his smile and nod lightly. Edward reaches over to brush the loose strands of hair from my face that fall with the movement, ending with a loving caress of my cheek. I love him. _

"_When can I go home?" I ask him wanting nothing more than to leave the hospital and start moving on with my life. _

"_Soon." Edward answered. "Your dad is talking with Doctor Banner just outside. He needs to check you out and make sure everything is fine and they we can go home." Edward answered my silent question of where my father was. _

_I brought my free hand up to my face to rub away the sleep from my eyes when I saw it. _

_On my hand, in Edward's script was the simple phrase, "I love you…" written in marker. On the opposite side the note continued "Forever." _

_It was then, in that moment that I knew he would never leave, and I was too selfish to ever ask him to. He would always be there, right next to me. I loved him, he loved me, and that seemed like enough for now. Enough to get us through whatever else life decided to throw at us. _

"_I love you too." I whispered as Edward leaned over, wiped away the tear and kissed me gently. _

_A moment later the door opened and my father walked in followed by Doctor Banner._

"_Bella, I would like to briefly talk to you about your surgery." Doctor Banner said as I gripped Edward's hand tighter. _

"_I went in there expecting to find cancerous tissue in both ovaries. However, since we had only biopsied the one, I was shocked when we found a very healthy left ovary. We did remove your right ovary, and I am confident that we got all of the infected tissue in the process. I will want to keep an eye on you, but as of now, you are officially cancer free." Doctor Banner ended with a huge smile._

_No more cancer. That was expected. However, having one ovary still intact, that was not expected at all. _

"_So, are you ready to get out of here and go home?" Doctor Banner asked after letting what he said soak in for a minute. _

"_Yes." I answered as Edward gave my hand a light squeeze. _

_Endnote: Let me know what you thought. __**Chapter 20: The First He Thought Everything Would be Fine**__ will be coming soon. _


	20. Chapter 20

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Twenty: The First Time She Saw Forever**_

**Monday Mid Afternoon**

Gasping for air, trying to stay afloat. When the water is cold and shoving you back and forth, control is a hard thing to gain.

_October 17__th__, 2010 _

_It has been one month since my surgery. I have had several post-op appointments with Doctor Banner, all of which Edward insisted on going to. _

_A couple days ago Doctor Banner gave me a clean bill of health and told me that my next appointment wouldn't need to be until the following year, unless there was something that I needed to have checked on such as how the hormones are working that they put me on. Yes, hormones. Since I only have one functioning ovary left it is necessary. _

_Ever since I woke up from surgery with the love note on my hand from Edward it has been a common occurrence to wake up with similar notes written on my hand. _

_I started back at school the week after surgery. I took a week off not being able to afford to take any more than that off. It was a big debate with Edward on that Monday morning about whether I was up to going back, but in the end, I stormed out and insisted that I was fine. _

_I tried to get him to do the same, but he insisted that he had already withdrawn for the semester and that even though he hadn't been out of class for that long they still wouldn't take him back. I doubted that, but I didn't push the subject as I was too selfish and really didn't want him to leave. _

_Last night I found his transfer papers for the university here in Portland to finish his masters, and something about that didn't shock me at all. _

_This morning, I woke to a note on my hand as had become customary. This one was a little different though. Of course, it did end with the traditional "I love you" but it started out with a question that took me by surprise. But before I even read the note I knew what it would say as there was a very beautiful ring on my left ring finger. As I took in the sight of the ring on my finger I looked over to a sleeping Edward, grabbed his hand gently and the marker from the nightstand and simply wrote "Yes" on one side and "I love you…Forever" on the other side before I snuck out of bed. _

_I stared at him for a minute, just watching him sleeping contently, before I pulled on one of his UW sweatshirts and a pair of my yoga pants before I headed to the kitchen. _

_Once I was in the kitchen I started to make myself a cup of tea while staring at the ring on my finger. Mrs. Edward Cullen… Isabella Cullen… Doctor Cullen… Mrs. Cullen. All of the titles that would be mine were rushing through my head as I took a sip of tea. _

_We had been through so much; there was no way that I could ever say 'No' to Edward. No wasn't an option, it hadn't been for a while. I loved him too much to ever let him walk out of my life. The thought of him not being a part of my life was enough to make my heart feel as if it was breaking into a million pieces. _

_But right now, my heart was feeling whole. Like nothing could shatter this feeling of contentment. Everything was in place. Everything was as it was supposed to be. For now…_

_Endnote: Let me know what you thought. __**Chapter 21: The First He Thought Everything Would be Fine**__ will be coming soon. _


	21. Chapter 21

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: The First Time He Thought Everything Would Be Okay<strong>_

**Monday Late Afternoon**

**Edward POV (Exception to the Rule #3)**

The feeling of her hand in mine has something I have always loved. But it is different now, there is less feeling, more emotion, more longing than ever before.

_October 17__th__, 2010 Early morning…_

_It has been the 17__th__ for just about two hours. This has become my regular routine since Bella's surgery; I would by lying to say it didn't truly start sooner though. Ever since Charlie told me about the cancer I haven't been able to sleep through a single night. However, after her surgery I put that time to use, I started to write notes on her hand, but soon that wasn't enough and I started to sit across the room in a chair with my laptop and write. I would write anything that I was feeling, no matter how pathetic I felt for feeling those feelings, I wanted to remember._

_Tonight, I was finally going to do it though. A couple weeks ago I decided on the perfect way to propose to Bella. Nothing overly flashy, but it was us. Simple, love notes in the morning. _

_So, here I was at 2:17 in the morning getting my marker and her ring out of my hiding spot. I was finally going to do this. I pulled off the cap of the marker and started with my question on the top of her hand. _

"_Will you marry me?" I wrote before I flipped over her hand and outlined the previous note of "I love you." _

_I recapped my marker and grabbed the ring box from beside me and opened it slowly. The ring was sparkling in the moon light peaking through the window. This felt right. _

_I took out the ring and placed it on her finger. It fit perfectly, that was were it was meant to be. _

_Sometime later, I finally made my way back into bed and fell asleep. _

_When I woke up several hours later the other side of the bed was cold, and Bella was nowhere in our room. _

_I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked into the kitchen where I found her. She was standing with her back to me and she was beautiful standing there with the morning sun. _

_She heard me and turned around, smiling the largest smile I have ever seen as she handed me a cup of coffee, I could see her ring, there on display, she hadn't taken it off, but she also had yet to answer me. _

_That is when I saw it. I saw the writing on my hand that could only be one person's. I nearly dropped the cup of coffee between us as I simply read the word "yes" written on marker on my hand._

* * *

><p><em>Endnote: Let me know what you thought. <em>_**Chapter 22: The First Time She Saw The Light **__will be coming soon. _


	22. Chapter 22

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: The First Time She Saw The Light**_

**Monday Late Afternoon**

I have always been one to rush around. I would procrastinate, and then force myself to rush around at an unhealthy pace. But sometimes those extra seconds of freedom while procrastinating were so worth it.

_October 17__th__, 2010 morning…_

_I heard him open the door and pad into the kitchen. I continued to stand with my back to him drinking my cup of hot chocolate with his cup of coffee sitting in front of me waiting for him. _

_I hear that he is directly behind me, within reach. I turn smiling still thinking about our future together. I hand him his cup of coffee watching his face staring at the ring on my finger. I can't stop smiling. _

_That is when his face changes and he almost drops the coffee between us. He finally saw my answer. _

_He steps forward with the most elated look on his face and sets our cups on the counter quickly before scooping me up in his arms. He whispers "I love you" Before he kisses me passionately. _

_He releases me and gets down on one knee. "Bella, will you marry me?" He asks, the ring already on my finger. _

"_Yes!" I reply with tears in my eyes. He needed to be traditional, but I loved his way of asking. It was us, love notes in the morning. Today I have to go to school. However I know I will probably be late. _

_Edward calls his parents first, then I call Charlie. He laughs and says he is glad the "the boy" finally got the nerve up to ask me. I love my dad. _

_I am now running late after all of our personal celebration in the shower earlier and from talking to our parents. I need to leave to get to class soon. _

_As I walk out the door with slightly damp hair Edward reminds me that we have dinner reservations at 6pm with his parents. _

_I will be rushing to school and rushing to dinner, but those few extra minutes with Edward are worth all of the rushing around. _

_Endnote: Let me know what you thought. __**Chapter 22: The First Time She Didn't **__will be coming soon. _


	23. Chapter 23

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: The First Time He Didn't<strong>_

**Monday Early Evening**

There is something about the calm before the storm that is too good to be true. You feel calm, completely relaxed, but in the back of your mind you can feel that something is wrong, that something bad is about to happen but you try to avoid that feeling. It is nagging, you try to ignore it, but it is still there, because it is the storm.

_December 15__th__, 2010 _

_I just walked out of my last final, next to Angela. She turns to me and tells me that Ben invited her to go home with him for Christmas. She is smiling ear to ear. I play with the ring on my finger, thinking of Edward. _

_Edward and I are leaving tomorrow morning for Seattle to spend the winter break with our families. I know most of the break will be spent with the girls working on wedding plans. Edward and I settled on a date next summer for our wedding and it couldn't come sooner. I can't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. _

_Angela finishes telling me about her and Ben's plans for the winter break and I can't help but smile knowing that soon she will be the one playing with the ring on her finger thinking of the person she is going to marry. _

_We hug and part ways. I pull out my phone and make a quick call to Edward. He doesn't pick up, I figure he is packing or working on his thesis. Either way, I leave him a voicemail. I let him know that I am on my way home and that I love him. _

_I get to my car, turn it on, and adjust the heat to defrost the windshield. I can't help but smile as I see the ring again, I always smile when I see it, knowing that it represents Edward's love for me. _

_I put my car into drive and start to head home. In a short twenty minutes I will be home snuggling up with Edward on the couch._

* * *

><p><em>Endnote: Let me know what you thought. <em>_**Chapter 24: The First Time She Didn't **__will be coming soon. _


	24. Chapter 24

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: The First Time She Didn't<strong>_

**Monday Early Evening (Edward's POV)**

They say that the animals can feel the change in the weather before the storm hits so they begin to migrate to a better area. I was feeling nervous and wired for unknown reasons as soon as the snow started to fall 10 days ago. I guess I had that feeling just like those animals, I knew something was coming.

Today is Christmas. And all I want for Christmas is a miracle.

_December 15th, 2010_

I have been feeling nervous and wired ever since the snow started to fall late last night. This is my first winter in Portland, I know I shouldn't be worried about her based on the Seattle winters we both grew accustomed to, but I can't help but worry about the most important person in my life being out on those roads.

I offered to drive her into school, but she declined and gave me a look that screamed "you are being overbearing" and I felt the need to let her have it her way.

During the day I spent my time while she was taking her finals in a mixture of working on my thesis for when I start back at school in January, and packing for our trip to Seattle.

_At about 6pm I decided to go take a shower knowing that Bella should be just about done with her finals and getting ready to head home. Just after I hopped into the shower I heard my phone ring, I figured it was Bella telling me that she was on her way, I knew I had about twenty minutes then to take a long soothing shower to try to relieve some of the stress that I had been carrying around on me all day. _

_When I stepped into the shower I stood under the water motionless for the longest time before I turned and rested one hand against the wall of the shower and let the water drip down onto my head and across my downturned face. _

_There was nothing relaxing about this shower, the water felt heavy on my body and my mind wasn't feeling any lighter either. _

_After a long enough time spent under the spray of the water I could feel a slight change in the temperature of the water and I could feel the shriveling of my fingertips against the shower wall. _

_Just as I was going to start to wash up I heard my phone ring again, and something about it ringing this time made my anxiety start again. I stayed put in the shower and let it ring three times and go to voicemail. However, when it started to ring again immediately I panicked and ran out of the shower, almost slipping as I ran to my ringing phone. _

_Somehow I knew that letting her drive herself this morning was a bad idea. I could just feel that the storm had hit and there was nothing I could have done to stop the storm from hitting._

* * *

><p><em>Endnote: Let me know what you thought. <em>_**Chapter 26: The First Time She Did **__will be coming soon. _


	25. Chapter 25

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five: The First Time He Did<strong>_

**Monday Late Evening (Edward's POV)**

Today is Christmas. And all I want for Christmas is a miracle. That is what I have been asking for all day from my dark corner of the world. A little hope, that is the only thing pulling me through, the little bit of hope that the doctors gave me saying 'there is a chance'. I have yet to get my Christmas miracle and the day is almost out. I look at my watch and see that there are only a few minutes remaining in the day. It is nearly midnight.

_December 15th, 2010  
><em>

_Somehow I knew that letting her drive herself this morning was a bad idea. I could just feel that the storm had hit and there was nothing I could have done to stop the storm from hitting. _

_I finally reach my phone, my dripping skin reaching out for it and I see a number that at this time I really didn't want to see on the screen. _

_I blank out for the time of the call and immediately drop it as I hear the bad news, I throw on the closest pieces of clothes and run out the door, not even bothering to lock it. _

_I arrive at the hospital and I rush around trying to find anyone who can tell me what I need to know. No one seems to be able to help me, I am dazed and in shock. I just need what I need, I don't care if I am yelling and acting volatile. I don't care about my actions. I just need what I need. \_

_I finally get help and I am led to the waiting room, she is in surgery. They tell me what happened. There was a semi-truck travelling on the highway. It hadn't put its snow chains on yet. It lost control around a curve. There was nothing she could have done. She had no chance to escape. _

* * *

><p><em>Endnote: Let me know what you thought. <em>_**Chapter 26: The First Ti**_me She Did

_will be coming soon. _


	26. Chapter 26

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six: The First Time She Did<strong>_

**Monday Late Evening (Edward's POV)**

11:56pm. I hate to admit it but I am running out of energy and hope that she will pull through. Most of the bruising has gone down, and she has yet to come out of this. I am feeling like I am losing a little bit more of her every day. All I want is the same thing I have been asking God for the past ten days- the love of my life back.

_December 15th, 2010  
><em>

_She is out of surgery. She made it out. They said that she is in critical condition; there is a chance of a coma. They plan to keep her sedated for the next couple days to allow her body to heal, then they will slowly lift the drugs and hope that she regains consciousness. I know that the chances of that aren't good. She was mangled in the accident. _

_They say she was lucky. That she swerved just enough that the brunt of the impact was on the passenger side of her car, but it was so small as compared to that semi-truck that she was still crushed. _

_Now only time will tell. They lead me to her room. They let me sit with her. A while later the nurse brings a baggie of items on her person at the time of the accident. Her ring is in the baggie. I pull it out and play with it in my fingers before I start to cry. Everything is shattering down around me. _

_I knew that I shouldn't have let her drive this morning. _

I am pulled out of my thoughts of the night of the accident. I feel pressure on my hand. It can't be. I look up and see that it is 11:59. I pray, I can't look yet.

* * *

><p><em>Endnote: Let me know what you thought. <em>_**Chapter 27: The First Time She Woke Up **__will be coming soon. _


	27. Chapter 27

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The First Time She Woke Up**_

**11:59pm Christmas (Monday Late Evening) **

Everything Hurts. My throat, my eyes, my whole body. Everything is sore. I try to move a little and I hear a gasp at my side. That is when I can feel his hand. He is there. Everything starts to click into place.

_The radio is playing a popular tune. I am about to go around the curve, I am almost halfway home. That is when I see the huge semi-truck skidding into me. I panic. I have nowhere to go. I swerve the passenger side of my car into the semi, moving my body further from direct impact all within a couple seconds. _

_I am weightless as I see the lights crashing into my car, everything goes black. _

I am lucky to be alive. Everything hurts like, hell but I am lucky to be alive. I squeeze my hand with his in it. The light it bright, my eyes are still closed. I can feel his thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand. I know I am awake. I wonder how long I have been here. I know logically I am in a hospital bed somewhere in Oregon.

I try to open my eyes a couple times. It is too bright. Soon I feel the brightness leave and I try one more time. When I open my eyes all I see are his green eyes and the tears escaping them. He is happy. I have scared the shit out of him.

He is here, I am here. That is all that matters. I am hooked up to a system that has been controlling my breathing, there are tubes everywhere. I can't speak. I fight against it. Edward tells me to calm down as he pages the nurse to come free from my restraints. He is talking a million miles an hour. I am too dazed to catch it all.

A nurse and doctor come rushing in. Soon enough I am free from the intubation as they decide that I can breathe on my own. They warn Edward that I am still in a fragile state and need my rest. They hand me a cup of water to help with the dry fuzzy feeling in my mouth. They leave the room after giving strict instructions of rest.

As soon as they are out of the room I croak my first words. "I love you, Edward." That is all I need to say for now, the rest can wait. I don't need to know how long I have been here or how bad it was, because I can see the dark circles under his eyes and I can tell he hasn't been taking care of himself very well for at least a week due to the amount of scruff on his face.

_Endnote: Let me know what you thought. __**Chapter 28: The First Time Everything Fell Into Place (Epilogue) **__will be coming soon. _


	28. Chapter 28

A short story from Bella's point of view (maybe an exception or two), with little hints lining the chapters. Every detail is a small piece of the puzzle. Don't expect long chapters, they will all be short and to the point. Trying something new, let's see where it takes us.

**Satellite Heart**

_Summary: Sometimes a little hope is all it takes to make it from one day to the next in your little dark corner of the world. B&E AH_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The First Time Everything Fell Into Place**_

**June 28****th****, 2016**

Sometimes it seems like everything that can be thrown in our direction has been thrown at us. For Edward and I it felt like that when I was diagnosed with stage one ovarian cancer, but then on a December evening when I was traveling home from my last day of school for my first semester in Dental school I was hit by a semi-truck that lost control on the curve of the snowy highway.

That led to a 10 day long coma. Ten days of my body acting like a Satellite, holding onto the precious memories of Edward and I together. Ten days of pain for Edward sitting by my seemingly lifeless body in that hospital.

Sometimes all of those things make you stronger, and sometimes they could have the opposite effect. All of those hard times cemented that Edward and I were meant to be together. At any time he could have decided that it was all too much and walked away, but he never thought of leaving.

I believe that all of those hard times were meant for some reason. I am not sure what it is, but today is one of the happiest days of my life.

Edward and I married in the summer of 2011 just as we had planned and after a lot of rehabilitation on the months leading up to the wedding. I was able to stay in school during my rehabilitation and I was able to graduate on time from dental school in the spring of 2013 and go off to master in orthodontics. After all of that, I graduated for the final time just a little over a year ago.

Throughout all of this time Edward and I have been trying for a baby Cullen as we knew that we had slim to impossible chances of getting pregnant. But after all of this time I am finally able to smile at my handsome husband as he walks into the door of our home in Chicago, IL where we moved after I graduated because he had been offered a professorship at the university here, and I was able to open another branch of the original Dr. Cullen's Orthodontic office here in Chicago, and tell him the words "We are going to have a baby".

"Are you serious?" He asks, and all I can do is smile.

"Yes, we have been chosen by a young girl not too far from here to adopt her baby." I smile relaying the message from our adoption agent.

Everything after all of the trials and tribulations is finally falling into place.


End file.
